Après trente
by Statice-Law
Summary: /Collège Teiko/ Depuis qu'il avait intégré la première équipe de son collège, Kuroko avait toujours gagné. Mais le jour où il se rend compte que ses camarades changent, il n'est plus si sûr de vouloir gagner... Ni de vouloir jouer au basket. /O.S/


**Titre : Après trente**

**Auteur : Statice-Law**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je suis toujours en fase de négociations pour obtenir au moins Kise**

**Rating : K**

**Words : 3.419 mots**

**bon, cet O.S fait 8 pages Word et je l'ai écrit en deux heures top chrono. C'est une amie qui m'avait demandé de l'écrire donc voila... Je e sais pas s'il est super, mon avis est un peu partagé sur ce texte, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Sachez également que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Kuroko (pas sur le manga mais sur le personnag en lui même). bref, bone lecture !**

* * *

Ils avaient gagnés, comme toujours. Le mot victoire sonnait désormais comme une évidence, et Kuroko avait dû bannir le mot défaite de son vocabulaire. Si cela ne l'avait pas gêné dans un premier temps -après tout, gagner était toujours agréable et encourageant-, il en venait à regretter. Non pas parce que gagner devenait pénible, mais parce que la victoire changeait beaucoup trop les gens. Lui-même changeait, il en avait conscience, mais c'était surtout sur ses camardes de l'équipe principale qu'il le remarquait, et inéluctablement, cela lui faisait de la peine. Il y avait tout d'abord Aomine, qui faute de trouver un adversaire à sa taille devenait arrogant et commençait peu à peu à détester le basket. Puis il y avait Midorima, qui était encore plus froid à chaque jour qui passait -si cela était possible...-, Murasakibara, qui pourtant n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce sport, commençait à sécher les entrainements et méprisaient toujours plus ceux qui faisaient des efforts pour s'améliorer, Akashi qui voyait désormais la victoire comme quelque chose de naturel, comparable à respirer pour un être vivant, et il y avait Kise. Si ce dernier n'avait jamais nourris d'attrait particulier pour aucun sport, il avait tout de même réussit à trouver un certain amusement dans le basket. Kuroko appréciait ses performances, qui s'accompagnaient malheureusement de bavardages incessants de la part du blond, mais plus le temps passait et plus cet étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux s'éteignait. De la même façon qu'elle s'était éteinte dans les yeux de tous les autres.

Parfois, le matin, il se surprenait à se regarder dans le miroir, cherchant cette étincelle dans son propre regard, sans succès. Est-ce que lui aussi avait perdu toute envie de jouer ? Peu importe dans quel sens il retournait la question, il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Sans doute, oui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait vraiment jouer de toute façon. il n'avait intégrer l'équipe principale que sur ordre d'Akashi, soit disant que son manque de présence pouvait être utile. Il s'était simplement exécuté sans protester. Cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de s'entrainement deux fois plus que les autres pour compenser son manque de talent naturel, ce qui avait eu le dont d'agacer Murasakibara. Il était très vite devenu titulaire, mais ne trouvait pas spécialement sa place parmi ses camarades qui semblaient être nés avec un ballon dans les mains.

Et Kise avait débarqué, avec sa joie de vivre à toute épreuve, ses yeux dorés brillant et ses jérémiades presque incessantes. Kuroko avait été choisis pour être son instructeur, et il avait remplis son rôle de bonté de cœur. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était rapproché du blond. Et qu'il avait compris que ce dernier n'était pas si heureux de la vie qu'il menait. Le bleu c'était toujours dit que réussir tout ce que l'on entreprenait était un cadeau du ciel, une chance inouïe. Il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas forcément le cas en fréquentant Ryouta. Pouvant copier tout et n'importe quoi, il n'avait aucun problème dans ses études, et aucun sport ne l'attirait particulièrement. Il n'avait pas de vie sociale à proprement parlé puisqu'il refusait de se faire de vrais amis. Un jour, il avait expliqué pourquoi à Kuroko.

_-A force d'avoir des gens qui me tournent autour uniquement parce que je suis mannequin, je ne sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance ou non. Alors j'évite de trop m'attacher, ça me préserve des déceptions._

Tetsuya l'avait juste regardé en silence. Il avait remarqué la légère lueur de tristesse qui était passée pendant quelques secondes à peine dans les iris miel du garçon, et qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Toujours était-il qu'en ce jour ensoleillé, l'équipe principale de Teiko quittait le gymnase d'un collège où ils venaient de disputer une rencontre amicale. Kuroko marchait derrière ses camarades, écoutant à peine Aomine et Midorima se prendre la tête sur le nombre de paniers qu'ils avaient inscrits, et il leva la tête vers le ciel bleu. Il aurait tout donné pour que ses camarades redeviennent comme avant. Pour qu'Aomine redevienne sa lumière. Pour que Murasakibara continu de manger des chips en plein milieu d'un entrainement parce qu'il "avait faim". Pour que Midorima leur récite à chaque début d'entrainement leur horoscope. Pour qu'Akashi redevienne humble -aussi humble qu'il pouvait être. Pour que Kise retrouve cette envie de jouer. Et pour que lui même serve de nouveau à quelque chose. Puisqu'au final, si Aomine refusait de faire de lui son ombre, il n'était plus qu'un boulet pour l'équipe. Et cela se voyait, il passait beaucoup plus de temps sur le banc que sur le terrain ces derniers temps. Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un le remarquerait s'il décidait de s'arrêter là, au beau milieu du trottoir, pour simplement changer de direction. Au plus profond de lui, il espérait qu'au moins Akashi le remarquerait. A quoi servait son œil de l'empereur sinon ?

Alors il s'arrêta, purement et simplement, mais pas parce qu'il voulait que ses camarades le remarque. Juste parce que ses chevilles étaient douloureuses, parce que sa tête tournait légèrement, et parce que ses poignets commençaient aussi à le faire souffrir. Il s'entrainait trop, il en avait conscience, et il s'était dépensé plus que d'habitude dans ce match. Il en ressentait désormais les conséquences. Il porta une main tremblante à son front et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui roulaient sur ses tempes. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles, et il avait la désagréable impression que ses genoux ne le portaient plus. Ironiquement, il se mit à compter les secondes qu'il lui restait avant de s'effondrer.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

Un haut-le-cœur lui retourna l'estomac, et il serra les dents pour se retenir de rendre son repas sur le trottoir. Depuis quand avait-il si chaud déjà ?

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

Il aurait aimé alerter ses coéquipiers, il voyait le dos de Murasakibara s'éloigner de plus en plus, et ses oreilles sifflantes ne lui permettaient plus de distinguer le bruit de la conversation de Midorima et Aomine ou les lamentations de Kise.

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

_11..._

La panique le submergea inexorablement lorsque sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il oubliait de respirer à force de réfléchir. Il essaya de bouger le bras pour le tendre en avant, brassant de l'air sans savoir exactement ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

_12..._

_13..._

_14..._

-Kuroko ?

Si ce furent ses jambes qui lâchèrent ou ses paupières qui se fermèrent en premier, il n'en su jamais rien. Un voile noir tomba subitement devant ses yeux, le coupant de la réalité et mettant fin à son compte à rebours. Il ne sentit même pas son corps rencontrer le bitume, et il n'eu même pas la présence d'esprit de se demander qui venait de l'appeler. Il faisait désormais connaissance avec l'obscurité qui accompagnait l'évanouissement. Lorsqu'il réussit à décoller ses paupières lourdes, quelques tâches noires envahissaient encore son champ de vision. Il battit des cils une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans pour autant parvenir à connecter ses neurones. Il ne ressentait rien. Sa tête était lourde. Et machinalement, il recommença à compter là où il se souvenait s'être arrêté. Avait-il déjà dit le 14 ? Bah, dans le doute...

_14..._

_15..._

_16..._

Peu à peu, ses sensations lui revinrent. Il sentait ses bras se balancer dans le vide, son ventre écrasé contre quelques choses et ses pieds tapant mécaniquement contre une masse compacte.

_17..._

_18..._

_19..._

_20..._

Puis la vue lui revint. Il voyait le trottoir défiler sous ses yeux, il avait la tête à l'envers, et il distinguait la veste du survêtement de Teiko. La chaleur de la personne qui le portait se transmettait par le contacte qu'ils avaient. Il comprit ainsi qu'il était transporté comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

_21..._

_22..._

Un rapide calcul approximatif lui appris que vu la hauteur où il se trouvait, il était porté par Murasakibara. Il avait encore un peu envie de vomir. Il sentait des sueurs froides lui glacer l'échine. Devait-il faire savoir aux autres qu'il était réveillé ? Pour quoi faire...? Qu'est-ce que cela allait changer ? Il battit des cils une nouvelle fois.

_23..._

-Oi, Tetsu ? Tu vas mieux ?

Sans problème, il reconnu la voix d'Aomine. Il posa sa paume contre l'omoplate d'Atsuchi et essaya de se redresser un peu pour pouvoir voir sa lumière. Ah non, rectification, son ancienne lumière. Son coude ne parvint pas à supporter le poids de son corps et il retomba contre l'épaule du pivot.

_24..._

_25..._

_26..._

Il nota vaguement que son porteur avait cessé d'avancer.

-Kurokocchi ?!

-Arrête de crier imbécile, le réprimander Midorima.

Parler semblait lui être impossible. Sa langue pesait des tonnes, ses mâchoires ne lui obéissaient plus, et il se sentait trembler. Depuis quand avait-il mal à la tête ?

_27..._

_28..._

_29..._

_30..._

_Et après trente...?_

-Tetsuya, comment te sens-tu ?

Il voulait répondre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer Akashi. Si seulement il réussissait à ouvrir la bouche... Il émit un vague grognement, espérant rassurant ses camarades sans vraiment y croire.

-On devrait se dépêcher de rentrer... murmura Midorima.

Ils se remirent en route, sans doute après un hochement de tête de la part de Seijuro. Kuroko les connaissait si bien qu'il parvenait à prédire leurs mouvements. Cela l'aurait fait sourire si ce constat n'avait pas engendré la pensée suivante : eux ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça. Midorima savait qu'il était verseaux, il connaissait même son groupe sanguin, Akashi savait comment il réagissait à presque tout, Aomine connaissait son jeu sur le bout des doigts, Atsuchi connaissait peut-être ses goûts en matière de sucrerie, et Kise récoltait quelques infos sur lui par ci par là. Mais jamais il ne leur avait confié quoi que ce soit de vraiment personnel comme eux le faisait avec lui. Il était au courant à chaque fois que Daiki larguait une fille, que Ryouta en rejetait une autre, que Shintarou perdait au shogi contre Seijuro, que ce dernier avait un problème avec ses parents véritablement horribles, que Murasakibara mangeait quelque chose de bon le soir même...

_Et après trente... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après trente déjà ?_

Il préféra se rendormir. Le bitume n'était pas intéressant. Ses pensées lui faisaient mal au codeur. Son crâne le faisait souffrir. Il avait toujours envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux. L'inconscience ne fit pas sa difficile et le faucha net, comme un prédateur attendant un moment d'inattention de la part de sa proie. Les brumes du malaise étaient assez agréables tout compte fait... Il ne pensait pas, ne sentait pas... C'était le calme plat. Et il aimait le calme.

-Il va bien ?!

-Oi Kise, baisse d'un ton tu veux...

-Mais Aominecchi !

-Pour une fois il a raison.

-Mido-chin, n'en rajoute pas...

-Taisez-vous tous les quatre.

-Il va bien. C'est juste du surmenage. Il faudra d'ailleurs surveiller ses poignets et ses chevilles, intervint une voix bien plus grave que celle d'Akashi. Il a besoin de repos pour l'instant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent troubler son repos ? Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer ostensiblement tout de suite après. Trop de lumière. Beaucoup trop.

-Kurokocchi !

-Kise putain, arrête de gueuler !

Tellement de bruit... Ses bras refusaient de bouger, il se sentait dénué de toute force, et ouvrir de nouveau les yeux fut une épreuve. Il plissa les paupières et s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité des lieux.

-Tetsuya, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

-Moyen... murmura-t-il.

Sa langue ressemblait encore à du plomb, mais c'était supportable.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention mon garçon, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de forcer autant, le réprimanda gentiment l'infirmier.

-Désolé...

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire et retourna à son bureau dans la pièce voisine.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, commença immédiatement Akashi.

Dire que le capitaine de la génération des miracles était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Mais Kuroko ne le craignait pas. Il persistait à croire que l'ancien Akashi, celui qui mangeait avec lui le midi, était encore quelque part derrière ces yeux rouges*. Il ne répondit pas et laissa son regard se fixer sur le plafond blanc. Depuis quand était-il à l'infirmerie ?

_Et quel était le nombre qui allait après trente...?_

-Tetsuya je te parle !

-Je t'entends... murmura-t-il. Je t'entends toujours Akashi-kun...

Il ne savait pas trop si ça voix venait de sonner comme un reproche. Si c'était le cas, il avait certainement signé son arrêt de mort. Et après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

-Je t'entends toujours... répéta-t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Tetsuya...?

La voix trainante de Seijuro ne présageait rien de bon. Mais Kuroko n'en avait que faire. A quoi bon continuer à jouer la comédie ? Il ne voulait plus jouer au basket, et il ne voulait plus supporter ses coéquipiers, qui au final n'en étaient plus. Alors il se redressa en grimaçant, il fut prit d'un léger vertige et attendit patiemment que tout redevienne normal avant de défier son capitaine sans trembler.

-A quoi te sert ton œil de l'empereur si tu ne peux pas prévoir ce genre de chose, Akashi-kun ? Si tu pouvais éviter de me reprocher tes erreurs et de te voiler la face, ce serait une bonne chose. Empereur ou pas.

Il continuait de fixer ses pieds, pas qu'il ait peur de croiser le regard du rouge, mais il cherchait ses mots pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Il avait tellement de choses à leur reprocher... D'ailleurs, les autres semblaient estomaqués devant l'audace de leur camarade. Défier Akashi Seijuro de la sorte était presque suicidaire, et cela ne ressemblait pas au bleuté.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Tetsuya... gronda Seijuro.

L'usage récurant de son prénom commençait à irrité Kuroko. Il serra les dents, et croisa son reflet dans la vitre à sa droite. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais ses coéquipiers -ou ce qui y ressemblait- ne devaient pas faire la différence avec son teint quotidien. Pourquoi la ferait-il d'ailleurs ?

-Je te dis simplement ce que je pense, Akashi-kun.

Il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers et trouva la force de mobiliser son corps. Dans un dernier effort, il se tourna sur le côté, leur tournant le dos, et fixa le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une faute. Akashi détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Alors il attendit patiemment qu'ils sortent de l'infirmerie. Il pouvait sentir les ondes négatives qui émanaient de son capitaine -ou ancien capitaine ?- sans avoir à le regarder.

-Allons-y, on doit encore faire le compte-rendu du match, lança-t-il alors d'une voix froide.

Il tourna les talons en premier, et comme aucun son ne suivit, Kuroko déduit que les autres hésitaient. Pour finalement se ranger du côté de Seijuro. Il se sentit blessé malgré lui, et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'était attendu de toute façon ? Penser que l'un d'eux prendrait sa défense était stupide. Ils respectaient et craignait trop Akashi pour ça. La porte se referma, et une profonde tristesse s'empara de lui. Il ressentait une douleur sourde dans tout son corps, et le besoin de pleurer se fit vite sentir. Il se mordit la lèvre, serra les poings et les mâchoires, mais rien n'y fit, une larme dévala quand même la courbe légère de sa joue, pour finalement se diriger vers son nez, puis glisser sur sa deuxième joue et aller s'écraser contre l'oreiller. Un premier sanglot lui déchira la gorge, et alors qu'il tentait de contrôler le second, il perdit son souffle lorsqu'il échoua dans sa manœuvre. Il haletait désespérément à la recherche d'oxygène quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le pressa doucement en signe de réconfort. Un violent sursaut de surprise le secoua et il tourna son visage dégoulinant de larmes vers la personne qui était là. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnu Kise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... hoqueta-t-il.

-Je reste avec toi Kurokocchi. On s'est mis d'accord avec les autres, comme ça Aominecchi et Midorimacchi se chargent de me trouver une excuse auprès d'Akashicchi. Ils ne voulaient pas trop te laisser tout seul...

Loin de se calmer, les pleurs de Testuya reprirent de plus belle. Il en venait à se détester de ne pas croire en ses camarades, d'avoir douté d'eux, bien qu'il reste remonté contre son très-certainement-ancien-capitaine. La présence de Ryouta lui faisait du bien, il se sentait moins seul, et répartir la douleur entre eux deux rendait la chose plus supportable. Le blond s'assit près de lui et garda sa main contre son épaule, fixant le vide comme si c'était le chose la plus intéressante qui eut jamais existée.

-Tu te rappelles du jour où je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne voulais pas trop m'attacher aux gens ?

Kuroko hocha vaguement la tête, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller pour essayer de canaliser ses larmes.

-Avec vous, c'est la première fois que je m'ouvre autant et que je m'investis vraiment dans quelque chose, que tout n'est pas très facile. Et c'est grâce à toi et à Aominecchi que j'en suis arrivé là, je vous dois tout en quelque sorte.

Tetsuya l'écoutait en silence, à peine conscient de ce qu'il lui disait. A quoi bon l'écouter de toute façon ?

-Je crois... Que je garde un peu les pieds sur terre parce que j'ai un objectif à atteindre, une personne à dépasser. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas changé moi aussi mais je pense que c'est toujours mieux qu'Aominecchi ou Akashicchi...

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Kuroko. Jusque là il était à peu près d'accord. Sauf que Kise n'avait pas conscience de combien il avait changé. Il ne l'en blâmait pas, lui-même ne pouvait pas évaluer avec précision à quel point son comportement avait été altéré. La main de Ryouta était toujours posée sur son épaule.

_Après trente... Après trente... Il n'y a rien..._

-Kise-kun, j'ai une question pour toi... murmura-t-il finalement. Est-ce que tu aimes toujours autant jouer au basket ?

Le blond fut surpris par la question et mis quelques minutes à répondre, laissant un silence planer dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Quand je joue contre Aominecchi, je m'éclate vraiment, même si c'est devenu rare...

-Moi je ne m'amuse plus du tout. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas naturellement doué, et j'ai dû travailler trois fois plus que vous. Mais maintenant, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de jouer.

-Kurokocchi, tu sais Akashicchi était juste inquiet pour toi, je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre toi...

-Il n'y a pas qu'Akashi-kun. Je ne veux plus jouer au basket, pas comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kurokocchi ?! Tu ne peux pas arrêter !

-Quel différence de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si Aomine avait encore besoin de moi pour gagner !

Il avait élevé légèrement la voix sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Kurokocchi...

-J'arrête Kise-kun, c'est tout.

Ryouta le regarda, les yeux brillant d'une tristesse sans nom, et il se leva.

-Je... Je vais... Rejoindre les autres... balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, vas-y.

Le blond partit en courant, les larmes aux bords de yeux, pour annoncer à ses coéquipiers que Kuroko quittait l'équipe de basket. Ce dernier se rendormit, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

Il se rendit au match suivant de Teiko, juste pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient sans lui. Il avait réussit à éviter ses anciens camarades pendant les cours, et il resta hors de leur champ de vision pendant qu'ils jouaient. Sa gorge se serra quand il vit le score : 110 à 27 pour Teiko. Ils se débrouillaient presque mieux sans lui. Ses jambes faiblirent d'un coup. Son regard se posa sur Ryouta, et son malaise grandit encore. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'étincelle dans son regard. Il était aussi terne que celui d'Aomine, que celui de tous les autres. Il recula en titubant et couru jusqu'aux toilettes où il rendit son repas.

_Après trente il n'y a rien, pas de promesse, pas de confiance, pas d'amitié. Après trente, tout recommence._

* * *

*Akashi n'a pas encore les yeux hétérochromes au collège.

**Voila... Un review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère poster d'autre texte rapidement ! (normalement ça sera le cas parce que j'ai BEAUCOUP d'O.S de terminé)**


End file.
